Many internet or network browser applications provide a means for a user to bookmark network pages or locations for quick and easy access at a later time. In this manner, a user may be able to refer to a list of saved bookmarks, and select one for quick access to a network page or location. In the overall context of bookmarks, it is noted that bookmarks are generally static and do not change over time. Meanwhile, the content and number of network pages generally change over time. In some cases, a bookmark may link to stale content depending upon the amount of time that has passed since the bookmark was established. In this context, it may be difficult for a user to keep track of which network pages are of interest.